Demlanger Support
Hello, this is Demlanger Support; how may I help you today? There is a problem with the language. What exactly is the problem? The language is missing a feature. Please ask the Chair to add the feature to the list of questions. If the Chair does not add the feature to the list of questions, you may petition their decision to force them to add it to the list. The language has a bad feature. If you were the person who made the feature, make a Clarification Amendment. If you were not the person who made the feature, wait for the protest week and make a protest. If a supermajority agrees, the change will be made. The language has a confusing feature. Bring the question to the Panel, who will tell you how the confusing feature ought to be interpreted. If you do not like the Panel's interpretation, you may petition their decision to change the interpretation of the feature. There is a problem with the Constitution. What exactly is the problem? The Constitution is missing a feature. Any ambiguities in the Constitution are decided by the Chair. Ask the Chair how they plan to deal with the ambiguity. If you do not like the Chair's plan, then you can petition their decision. The Constitution has a bad feature. Write a Constitutional Amendment. If a supermajority agrees, the change will be made. The Constitution has a confusing feature. Bring the question to the Panel, who will tell you how the confusing feature ought to be interpreted. If you do not like the Panel's interpretation, you may petition their decision to change the interpretation of the feature. There is a problem with the leadership. What exactly is the problem? The Chair made a mistake. If the Chair's mistake was unconstitutional, then ask the Chair to resign or ask one of the previous Chairs to remove the Chair for being dishonorable. If the Chair's mistake was in their handling of conduct policy, ask the Panel to investigate. For any other mistake made by the Chair, then petition the Chair's decision. The Pollsters made a mistake. If the Pollster's mistake was unconstitutional, then ask the Pollster to resign or ask the Chair to remove the Pollster. For any other mistake made by the Pollster, then petition the Pollster's decision. The Panel made a mistake. If the mistake of the Panel was unconstitutional or just simply being absent, then ask the Panelist to resign or ask the Chair to remove the Panelist. For any other mistake made by the Panel, then petition the Panel's decision. I do not like the Chair's philosophy. Run for Chair or elect a new Chair. I do not like the Pollsters' philosophy. Join as a Pollster and engage in discussion. I do not like the Panel's philosophy. Run for Panelist the next time there is a vacancy. There is a problem with the membership. What exactly is the problem? A member is harrassing or spamming. Ask the Chair or the Vice Chair to delete harrassing or spamming messages. I disagree with another member's point of view. Engage in conversation with the other member. You might learn something new.